Demon Eyes
by Cursed Scribe
Summary: With Lucinda dead, Daniel's only option was to end his existence... until another came in and showed him a new purpose.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Her small hand touches my shoulder and her voice speaks softly to me. "How do you feel?" It was the same question she asked for the first time years ago when I stood on the very same spot, bloodied, broken, and ready to take my own life.

**Seven Years Ago**

Lucinda was gone. It had been three days since she was killed in a bank robbery when she was waiting in line to withdrawal money for the down payment on our first home. Rage consumed me and with nothing to lose and only vengeance left in my soul, I brutally murdered each person who had played a part in her untimely death. Bathed in their blood, I flew to the edge of a cliff that overlooked the scene and held a starshot at my heart. As I took in a deep breath, a tiny hand touched my shoulder.

"How do you feel?" she whispered in my ear.

Her quiet voice rang through the anguish flowing through me and caused me to hesitate. "Empty. Lost. Destroyed," I replied without looking at the face of my questioner. In my devastation, I imaged it was Luce asking me that question. But she was gone and there was no way I would ever find her soul again. She was forever in limbo and no matter what I did, I could never join her there. Ending my existence seemed to be my only option.

"I can work with that," she said and walked in front of me, gripping the deadly arrow and tugging it away from my flesh. "I'm Veleda," she announced politely like we were meeting at a party, holding out her free hand for me to shake.

I stared past her to the smoke rising from the house, the fire trucks approaching from a few streets over.

"And you're Daniel Grigori, the infamously defiant angel. Good to know that some legends hold up to their image."

Her words mocked me, but it affected me little. "Now that you've proven a point to yourself, please release my weapon and be on your way, unless you're here to finish the job for me?" I took a moment to stare into her piercing emerald eyes, challenging her to thrust the poisoned edge through my flesh.

"On the contrary, Daniel. I'm here to save you from yourself." Veleda pried the arrow from my grasp and tucked it into her large purse.

"I don't want to be saved," I snapped. "If you really wanted to save me, you would've been here days ago and saved her." Silent tears crested in my weary eyes and I forced myself to turn my back to her and the burning structure below.

Veleda laughed and walked around to face me. She touched my fallen face with her feather-soft touch, forcing my eyes to look at hers. "Your purpose here isn't done. You will grieve, as you have always done, but in time, you will accept her fate and be ready to fulfill another of your destinies."

"I am nothing without her," I said, unwilling to believe there was anything left for me on any plane of existence.

"You are everything without her. I will show you." She took my hand and led me away from the scene of my would-be end.

**Present Day**

"Daniel?" she asked, her lips still near enough to my ear that I could taste her breath.

"I feel at peace," I admitted after I'd taken time to replay the scene from seven years prior. I turned to face Veleda and tilted my head as I grinned and gazed into her patient green orbs.

Every year for seven years, she'd brought me back to this spot on this day and asked me the same question: how did I feel. Every year, it'd always been the same response: empty and lost. Seven years of mourning for Lucinda and I now was finally ready to move on.

Her warm smile was immediate as she reached up to stroke my cheek. "You are finally free. I've waited so long for this day." Rising up on her toes, she brought her lips to mine, kissing me with a passion that had been building inside of both of us for years.

Our relationship became physical within a couple of months of meeting. It wasn't love, but she filled a void that Lucinda's death had created in me. Sex with Veleda was raw and exciting, but when it was over, we were just friends, or at least that's what we eventually evolved into. And we never kissed… until now.

Veleda was barely eighteen when she forced our meeting and had just recently graduated from Shoreline Academy; she was a Nephilim, a descendent of a demon named Nergal, commander of the secret police of hell. For seven years, we lived together, well we shared a bed when our schedules allowed. She attended the university while I spent my time devoted to my watcher duties. It was a strange relationship, but it worked.

The desire was too strong and we began ripping each other's clothes off as our lips struggled to remain in contact. When enough of our bodies were exposed, I pushed her against the stone wall and connected with her familiar warmth in an unfamiliar way. I allowed her moans to fill me, driving my passion to levels we'd never explored together. It didn't seem possible that either of us could get enough of the other and finally we climaxed together, our ecstasy echoing out through the valley below.

The world seemed quiet as we came down together, our hearts and breaths the only discernable sounds as we searched each other's eyes for answers to the unspoken question: what now?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Between Lucinda's numerous incarnations, I had many relationships, but there had been no one else I'd loved besides her. There was no question that I cared for Veleda very much, but until the moment I released the pain and accepted Luce being gone, anything more than primal attraction and friendship was not even something I considered. That day, things changed. She challenged everything I had ever known about my purpose and about love itself.

Lazily sprawled on the bed, she beckoned me to her as I walked out of the shower. "Daniel." She breathed my name in a way that excited every fiber of my being.

"Don't you have work today?" I asked as I smoothed the towel over my hair before tossing it backwards and joining her on the comforter. My hand slid over her soft skin, memorizing each of her curves again.

She bit her lip in a way that made me want to bite it, too. "Yes, but I need to talk to you about something."

I rolled on top of her, marveling as her black hair fanned around her, immediately drawing my attention to her ivory neck. "Sounds serious," I mumbled against her skin as I trailed purposeful kisses up to her ear.

Her fingers caressed the small, sensitive scars on my back as I continued to taste her skin. "It is," she said with a moan that suggested she was struggling with staying focused on something that was obviously important.

I enjoyed torturing her too much to let up, though. "Maybe I shouldn't be distracting you, then." My teeth grazed her collarbone as I continued down her radiating body.

"Mmm… Danny. Please?" Her arms circled above her head and grabbed hold of the iron bars of the bed frame.

My fingers slid from her mouth, down her neck, to the curve of her breast, forcing a reaction before my lips even came in contact with her nipple. Looking up at her as she sucked in a breath, wiggling in pleasure as my breath teased her more. "Please what?"

"Don't stop," she begged, clasping her hands tightly around the bar.

Standing in the shower, the beads of water falling in a chaotic pattern over Veleda's shoulder, she attempted again to have the conversation I'd distracted her from.

"There's something really important I need to ask you," she said as her fingers caressed the water from my face.

"I'll try to behave myself this time," I said with a mischievous grin, stroking her shoulder with my thumb.

She swallowed hard and stared at me with her deep green eyes. "I need you to kill Nergal." Her tone matched one as if she'd ask if I'd pick up some milk at the store.

My posture changed as I leaned back, eyeing her carefully. "You want me to kill the demon whose blood is flowing through your veins?"

"Yes," she said plainly.

"I need more of an explanation that that, Vel. Why do you want him dead and why do you want me to do it?" I'd heard of Nephilims that were angry about their struggles of having to deal with a pathetic half ability caused by diluted blood from generations passing from the original Nephilim born in the line, but Veleda never complained about that, not that she held any powers; her line reached back centuries.

"He will be coming for me," she said, the sadness that was absent in her voice was noticeable in her eyes.

I shook my head, shutting off the water that was becoming an annoyance as it sprayed mist in my face. "Why would he come for you? Has he come for others in your family?"

Veleda wrapped her wet body around mine, talking into my chest. "He comes back every fifth generation to create another child with one of the women who have his blood running through his veins. He was assigned by Satan to do this, in hopes of creating a super-Nephilim or something." She shrugged like it was everyday news.

I grabbed her arms and held her away from me, shifting my gaze between her eyes, searching for the punch line of the joke. "I didn't think you had any powers, so why would he come for you?"

Her brows sank down and she pulled her arms out of my grasp, angrily walking out of the shower. "Wow. I feel so special now that Mr. Grigory has pointed out how insignificant I am."

I followed after her at a measured distance, still trying to figure out how what she was claiming could be true.

Veleda grabbed a bra from the drawer and spun around with her face red with rage. Pointing at me while closing the gap between us, she hit me full force with a confession I hadn't imagined. "And for your information, all high and mighty angel, I do have a power and I'm damn good with it, too." Her eyes narrowed to slits as she poked me in the chest. "So are you going to help me or am I going to have to find someone else?"

"Seven years and you didn't think once to mention to me you were gifted?" I wasn't sure why, but it bothered me more that she'd kept that a secret from me more than the fact that she wanted me to battle a demon that was intent on having a child with her.

"You're such an ass, Daniel. That's what's important to you? You're not the slightest bit worried about what this demon will do to me?" She punched my chest and stormed away.

I watched silently as she pulled a shirt from the closet, threw on a pair of jeans and her flip flops, grab her purse and storm out the front door. When she'd left, I picked up my phone and sent a text to an old friend, asking her to meet me for drinks, hoping she wasn't too pissed about the years that I'd disappeared and cut off contact completely.

As I was dressing, my phone vibrated on my dresser. _Fine. I'll be there in an hour. Don't stand me up._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Her blonde hair moved with the slight breeze as she drummed her fingers on the table and glanced at her phone. I was fifteen minutes late arriving at the crowded café, but was surprised she waited this time. The last time I'd asked her to meet me was after Lucinda had died right before Veleda and I moved in together. On that day, I watched from a distance as she ate her sandwich, paid her bill, and left irritated and hurt. It was never my intent to disappoint her, but I knew it wouldn't be long before she made amends (again) with Cam and I was not in a place where I could afford to lose something else, especially to him. So that was my way of ending our short relationship.

I put that aside as I walked to her table and flipped the chair around backwards, the metal feet scraping along the concrete announcing my arrival. "Hello," I said in a forcibly neutral voice.

Grabbing her phone with one hand, she slapped my face with the other and stormed away without a word.

I threw money on the table to cover her bill and chased after her. "Eliza. Wait," I called out. When I was close enough, I grabbed her arm and forced her to face me.

She moved to slap me again, but I caught her by her tattooed wrist. "Fuck you," she snarled.

"I'm sorry," I sighed, my brows furrowing. "I never meant to…"

"Save it. The only reason I'm even here was to give you what you deserved. Now let me go and just forget about me like you've done for all these years." She pulled her arms, trying to free herself from my grasp.

"You were always cute when you were angry," I remarked with unintended amusement.

"That's all I ever was to you, just a joke and a disposable one at that."

I released her from her struggle, noticing the new tattoo on her ring finger. "Don't lie to yourself, Eliza. You and I both needed an escape from our depressing lives. It was never meant for us to be anything more than we were." I grabbed her left hand and inspected the tattoo. "So you and Cam finally went through with it?"

"Not that it's any of your business, yes." Her eyes gave away that he was nearby.

"I'm happy for you," I said softly, releasing her hand and stepping back. "Both of you," I added louder.

Cam made his entrance, floating down from a building top, folding his dark wings beneath his black trench coat. "I should kick your ass right here for ever touching her, Grigori," he snarled, but then held out his hand in truce.

I looked between his hand and his eyes and finally connected with it, pulling him close and slapping him several times on his back. "It's been a long time coming. Congrats," I said as I took a step back while looking back and forth between my old friend and enemy and his immortal mate, my one time lover, unable to keep the pleased smile from my lips. "Who would've thought?" I mused.

"What? That I'd be the one getting to spend eternity with my soul mate while you…" Cam trailed off, trying to fight back the natural urges from millennia of hostility we'd held towards each other.

I shrugged indifferently. "I'm past that… finally." My attention shifted from Cam to Eliza. "But that's part of the reason I needed to meet with you."

Cam squeezed Eliza with the arm he'd draped around her and then kissed her on her cheek. "You know where to find me when you're done, babe."

"Wait." I took hold of Cam's forearm as he turned to walk away. "I could use your help with this, too." Trusting him with what I intended to share only with Eliza went against every instinct I had, but if I was honest with myself, he would be better at providing me with the information I needed to gather on Nergal and on Veleda's claims about him and Satan's plan.

"Let's take this somewhere more private," I suggested, motioning my head to the passerbys who'd stopped to gawk at the scene we'd made.

The two of them linked hands and walked behind me as I made my way towards a friend's bar that I knew would be empty.

My drink was barely touched as I tried to sum up the last seven years of my life in as few sentences as possible so they were up to speed when I told them what I needed their help with. "Today, Vel hit me with two things I wasn't expecting. First, her blood isn't as diluted as she led me to believe. Apparently she's hidden a talent from me all this time." I shrugged off their slightly shocked looks. "And this is because of the second thing… Nergal returns to the earth plane every fifth generation to procreate with one of the Nephs that are descended from him. Hundreds, if not thousands of years he's been doing this."

"For what purpose?" Eliza wisely asked.

"Satan wanted to know if it was possible to create a super-Neph," Cam explained like it was yesterday's news. "He's pretty impressed with the results, too."

"What's her talent?"

A sly, pompous grin crossed Cam's lips. "Not my place to tell you, D. I'm sure you could find a way to coax it from her, though."

"I don't doubt that, but knowing in advance might help the situation some," I replied.

"Why'd she tell you after all this time? You'd think she would've just kept her mouth shut. I know I would've," Eliza said defiantly.

Cam laughed and patted the top of her hand. "I could get a confession from you," he said knowingly.

I squeezed my eyes shut and held up my hand. "Please. We might be in a less public place, but I'm still here and don't want to be in the middle of a make-out session." When my eyes reopened, they were physically closer, but thankfully respected my wishes. "Vel says it's her turn to have his child. Is there a way to stop this other than killing Nergal?"

Cam's laugh filled the room. "You don't think you could actually kill him, do you?"

I stared blankly at him, not finding anything amusing about the situation. "I will do what I have to do. Are you willing to help?"

"No," Cam said plainly, leaning back in his chair.

Eliza elbowed him in the ribs.

"What? Why would I want to help _him_ hunt down the head of the secret police? Besides, I still don't like you very much," Cam added, grinning at me.

"I'd owe you," I said without considering what that could mean.

Cam leaned forward, resting his forearms on the table. "Really… Okay. You find out more about your girlfriend's gift and come find me and I'll tell you my price."

My head tilted slightly as my eyes narrowed at him. I hated that I needed his help, but it bothered me more than whatever gift Veleda had (and had kept from me) was important to him, too. My internal dialogue was deafening as it went over all the possible scenarios and the disastrous outcomes possible. Finally my voice cut through the noise in my head. "Fine. I'll contact you soon."

Forcing a smile at Eliza, I stood up from the table. "Until then," I said and left the two sitting at there with my mostly full glass.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

What talent could she possess that would be interesting enough for Cam to want to bargain for it? The question kept running through my head as returned to the house and awaited Veleda's return.

It was after midnight when she finally returned. I sat at the kitchen table with my hands folded in front of me as she tried to sneak in. "Hello, Vel," I said neutrally.

"Daniel," she said, apparently startled. "What are you doing in there?" Veleda circled behind me and wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing my temple.

I sighed in frustration and pulled her by her wrist around, standing up to help her into the seat next to mine. "You laid some serious stuff on me today and then just disappeared. You can't come back and pretend everything is fine."

"Danny, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to over react. Let's go talk about this in the room," she said in a seductively sweet voice as her finger traced shapes on my arm.

I grabbed her hand and pressed it against my arm. After millennia of experiencing the tingling sensation at the slightest touch of Lucinda, it was almost unnerving to have Veleda's warm hand simply resting on my arm. "No," I simply said. "Tell me what your talent is."

Veleda stood up and pulled her hand away. "There you go again. Why is it so important for you to know?"

"Why is it so important to keep this from me?" I asked, rising from the table.

"Because you'll take it the wrong way," Veleda sighed and threw up her arms and walked into the bedroom, slamming the door and locking it.

I rubbed my fingers against my forehead, trying to make sense of her cryptic responses. "Vel," I said with exasperation, walking to the door and tapping lightly against it. "Vel, please? I want to help you, but I need to know everything. What you're asking of me…" I stopped there and rested my head against the doorframe.

I heard her sigh against as she rested her head against the other side of the door. "You _want_ to help me?"

"Of course I do. What you're asking is a big deal, though. Can you open the door so I can talk to you and instead of at you?"

After a moment, the door clicked unlocked, but didn't open. "Stubborn woman," I grumbled to myself as I slowly turned the knob, swinging the door open, but not moving towards her on the bed.

"What changed your mind?" she asked quietly, her features soft, but unreadable. There was something off about how she tried to meet my gaze.

"I never said I wasn't going to help you. Did you honestly think I'd just abandon you when you told me? I have no idea how I'm going to stop him, but I have a few ideas of where I can find help. In order to get help, though, I need to know what your talent is and why you've kept it from me." I slowly made my way to the foot of the bed, resting my hands on the cool metal.

Veleda's green eyes flared slightly before she turned her back to me again. "Did Cam tell you why he wanted me before he would agree to help you?"

"No, he just said…" I trailed off and jumped over the bed to grab hold of her, forcing her to stay and answer my questions. "How the hell do you know about that? Have you been following me today?"

"You can be so arrogant and ignorant all at once, can't you?" Her words were angry and meant to hurt me, but she continued before I could respond. "I have precognition. I saw before you even left the house to meet Eliza that you'd be reunited with Cam and that he'd demand something from me in exchange for help."

I released her and stepped back. "So that means you knew…"

"When you were going to kill yourself? Yes, which is why I was there to stop you." Her voice was calm, but not apologetic.

"This is pretty fucked up, Vel. Why didn't you tell me about this?" I was angry, but more shocked.

"To avoid this," she said, motioning to the gap between us.

"Did you know I'd get over Luce, too?" I said more quietly.

She nodded. "I just didn't know exactly when. You see," she started, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, her hands folded in her lap. "As strong as my visions are, they are taken completely out of time. I can see clues, smell scents, feel the emotions around them, but never know the exact timing."

"How'd you know when to find me then?" I asked, awed, yet still skeptical of the explanation.

"The stories on the news," she said and shrugged, finally making contact with my eyes again.

"Why does Cam want to use you?" I continued with my inquisition.

Veleda shook her head. Strands of her hair stuck to the side of her face where tears that had gone unnoticed had been. "I don't know. I can't see everything and Cam's guarding this pretty good. Just like I can't see the outcome of this thing I've asked of you. It's frustrating and I'm scared."

That was all I could handle; in the seven years I'd known her, I might not have suspected the visions, but I knew when she was really emotionally distressed, which thankfully wasn't often. My chest sank and I sat next to her, taking her hand in mine. "You're safe with me, okay? I promise I'll be here for you."

Tears flowed freely from her as she turned and buried her head against my shoulder, her arms wrapped around my neck.

I let her cry it out, but my thoughts were a long ways away, thinking about things I didn't want to consider. "Shhh…," I'd say occasionally as my hand rubbed along her side.

Veleda's heaving chest finally slowed and she looked up at my violet eyes, speaking through airy hiccups. "I love you, Daniel."

Her hand reached up and caressed my cheek, thankfully allowing me an excuse to close my eyes. "You should get some sleep. It's been a long day," I said and cradled her in my arms. I walked with her in my arms to the far side of the bed and laid her gently on her pillow, her puffy eyes fighting to stay open.

"Say it. Please?" she begged as she fought against sleep.

"Sweet dreams, Vel," I said and kissed her lips, lingering as I struggled with the emotions I felt for her.


End file.
